Always
by hjemmelavet
Summary: John has fantasies. Ronon get the realisation started. John/Ronon SLASH


**- ****1 –**

**Always**

Type: Slash

Pairing: John/Ronon

Rating: NC-17

Content: John has fantasies. Ronon get the realisation started.

It had been a tough day, although there hadn't been any off-world missions.

He had been teaching sparring the whole day to some of the new ones at Atlantis. Now his back ached and his stomach, leg and arms were sore.

He grinned to himself with the thought of the desperate tries of the newbies to get a smack on him. It had been his military training and not at least the unending sparring sessions with his satedan friend Ronon.

Ronon. It had become a habit of him, to let his thoughts wander to the Satedan every time he closed the door of his quarters and found the room empty. If it was a good or a bad habit, John Sheppard wasn't able to decide.

Eventually, he braced himself and forced himself to put these forbidden thoughts into the back corner of his mind.

Frustrated he stepped into the shower. How should he face Ronon the next day, when he couldn't keep his mind from wandering towards his friend, only dressed in shorts - or even more frightening - in less than that?

No, he had to stop it. Stop the day dreaming and get a cold shower to cool down his mind - and tensed body.

In the second the cool water met his skin, John relaxed a bit - and after getting himself clean and standing under the hard stream for a while, he felt his muscle relax totally.

John felt so much better, when he finally left his quarters, clean and fully dressed, in order to have a snack.

On his way to the canteen, John was lost in thoughts again, so he didn't notice the man strolling in the opposite direction.

Ronon didn't bother to step out of the Colonel's way, so John's shoulder met his quite hard.

"Ouch...", a surprised sound escaped John's mouth before he was able to control his emotions, as he always did.

"Hey there, Ronon."

"Hey." The husky voice of the other man repeated.

"On your way to the canteen?"

"Yep. And you?"

"I was just about to get to the sparring room", answered Ronon calmly.

"Wanna join me later?"

"Am,...", Sheppard noticed the towel in Ronon's hand and the sweaty body of his counterpart. Apparently, Ronon had already finished his daily run. The thought of converging with Ronon made his hands become wet and sweaty.

The body of Ronon, muscular and soaked with sweat – John hadn't seen a better trained body ever - near his smaller, thrilled one was too much for John. The Colonel didn't trust his ability to control his body so close to his friend.

Therefore he shook his head.

"I think I'll go easy about tonight. Had the sparring thing the whole day with some of the new guys."

"'Kay.", with that the taller man continued his way, leaving a slightly confused Colonel behind.

The next hours John spent with eating, wandering around without actually doing something and then he finally decided to join Ronon. He wouldn't be able to get a rest, anyway. And was there a better way to use his downtime, than improving his sparring skills?

"Hi.", Sheppard said, waving to Ronon, who worked on a sand sack. The moment John entered the gym he could kill himself for the foolish thought of being able to control his bodies' reactions. How was it possible to control his lower body parts with the view of the Satedan moving around with an unexpected grace?

"Sheppard.", Ronon looked surprised.

"I thought you'd go easy tonight. What changed your mind?"

"Couldn't get any rest, so I thought I'd join you."

"Kay."

Ronon sprung forwards and the stick in his left arm hit John at the back.

"Ouch...hey! Couldn't you wait 'til I get some sticks myself, big guy?"

"I thought we could use hands only."

After a short moment of hesitation John nodded. How much worse could the session end up?

"That's fine with me. But you were using a stick yourself."

"Indeed."

"Indeed?", Sheppard puzzled glance made Ronon smile.

"Jep."

"Where did you pick that up?"

"Teal'c."

"Ah,...right. I knew I'd heard it several times before. Let's get it started."

"Sure."

So they did. Fought. Rounded each other, tried to score a hit on the other man - Ronon always in a commanding position. It returned blow for blow, hit for hit, kick for kick and stroke for stroke.

Than Sheppard tried to surprise Ronon by touring around in order to score a hit on the taller man's back.

But his attempt was delayed by a crouching Ronon, who got back to his feet again and - only milliseconds later - got a hit on Sheppard's stomach.

Suspicious John kissed the dust. His hand rested on the aching rip, rubbing over it to ease the twinges.

Ronon kneeled beside his friend, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"You're alright?"

"Sure."

Sheppard tried to control his facial expression while rising again. To his surprise the awareness of Ronon's hand on his shoulder had immediately eased the pain – so what? Was he a well trained Air Force Colonel, or wasn't he? He had to control his emotions. Hardly possible, but worth a try.

But Ronon got a glimpse on the painful concept on John's face.

"No, you're not. I'll take you to the infirmary."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I am."

"No."

"YES, Ronon, I AM!" John couldn't control his anger any longer.

"I am totally fine. Just need another shower and some rest. You won."

"Indeed, I did. But I'll take you to your quarters."

"Do I look like a little girl, who needs an escort to her room?"

"You do."

"Thanks buddy."

"Always."

Six months later.

John rolled over to the other side of the bed, getting himself clean with a used towel, that lay on the floor accordning to the sparring session they had before, when a strong hand reached for his shoulder. John let the other man pull him back into the warm material of the blanket.

He lay down on his back and put one arm under his head, the other arm rested beside his exhausted body.

"I'm done for today."

"You're sure? I had some other things in mind, which I'd like to try out on you." A smirk spread over Ronon's face.

"You can't be serious. We had enough action for one day." John rolled his eyes.

"What a pity. Than you're going to miss the fun. Maybe I should ask McKay, if he likes to join me."

John jumped up.

"Don't you mention the name of that unbearable man in my bed again, or I..."

"What? Hit me? Mount me? Suck me? Bite me?" The Satedan burst out laughing.

"Ronon! Or I'll...ah, crap. You…You won again."

"As always." Ronon leaned back satisfied.

"Yeah, always.", John shrugged, remembering the endless nights the two spent in the gym sparring. These sparring sessions had finally led to other activities. More sudatory activities than sparring. John grinned.

"What? Something funny?"

"Yeah, kind of. I was just wondering, what else you could be up to..."

"You'll see, John." Ronon's grin became wider.

"Later."

He signed, when Ronon's hand finally found a rest on his breast, just above his heart.

John grinned lightly.

"You have my heart. Keep it save."

The other man's glance ran from his hand above the heart towards Sheppard's face, until his gaze met John's eyes.

He grinned.

"Always."

The end.

1


End file.
